Now You Tell Me!
by Erina-chan
Summary: (SHIPPERBRIGADE) Our Beloved Queen of Boxers gets a tad desperate - seems Geru-chan is stingy with those Three Special Words. And of course the rest of the gang have to get in on the act. Mia's birthday ficcie - ^_^ (*Annoyedshippy)
1. Episode One

~^.^~

****

Now You Tell Me

(Operation GAML)

~^.^~

__

Now you tell me

That you love me desperately

Why did you wait so long

To say those words to me?

Oh you make me crazy

I don't know what to do

Now you tell me

Now that there's somebody new

~^.^~

Celdaon City – the city of rainbow dreams – was beautifully serene under the bask of the starlight. Everything was calm and silent – except for the manic nineteen year old who tore down the sleeping streets at gone 2am. As she gripped the steering wheel with white fingers, Mia's eye twitched in an interesting fashion as she headed towards Goldenrod City. Dismally, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. She sighed.

****

"At least it's not my birthday anymore…" 

~^.^~

****

"Rinyrinyrinyrinyrinyrinyriny…" Rachel called, jumping up and down on the bed on her hands and knees. Shingo woke immediately with a start, and subsequently fell out of his side of the bed – whacking his head on the bedside table and sending a lamp down on top of him. Erin continued to sleep peacefully through the clamour. Rachel cocked her head to one side in puzzlement. 

"Good morning to you too Ms Vogue," Shingo said pleasantly, before abruptly deciding that being sprawled on the floor in his underwear wasn't the most ideal position, and scrambled back under the covers. 

"Is she ASLEEP?" Rachel asked, dubiously, and Shingo laughed. 

****

"Yup. Only came to bed at about two hours ago. She was reading, or whatever she does until 4am," Shingo chuckled fondly. Rachel gazed around the surreally decorated bedroom – it was crammed full of Riny stuff, like huge plush Eevees and Dream-catchers – but Rachel had never seen so much computer equipment in a whole HOUSE before, let alone a bedroom – and she knew there must be lots more downstairs. 

"Well wake her up!" Rachel wailed. **"There's an emergency meeting!" **Shingo rolled his eyes but didn't ask. 

"Sweetie?" he murmured, prodding her shoulder gently. **"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir-rin?"**

"Cuh, that is _so_ not how you wake _her _up," scoffed a female voice from the bedroom door, where Michelle was standing with her arms folded, dwarfed by the way taller Chris as he stood uneasily in the hall just behind her. Michelle strode confidently into the room, and she and Rachel immediately went into "Aie!!! I haven't seen you in AGES!!! HUGGLES!!!!" mode. 

****

"And how would you know Mitch?" laughed Chris, scratching his cheek as he walked over to the bed. **"I think Shingo would know – what with sleeping next to her every night and all." **Michelle glared at him.

"I'll have you know Kilt-Boy, that I slept in the same bed as Erin before Computer-Nerd over there even MET her!" Chris's eyes widened, and the girls looked at him with disgust evident – Erin slept on.

"Haven't you ever heard of girl's slumber parties Chris?" asked Rachel, scrupulously. Chris's eyes remained in their scarily widened state; if he gets a nosebleed, I'm outta here, thought Rachel uneasily. 

"Well, kinda… but… but I'd like to learn more!" he stammered. The three awake people stared at him and he shuffled. **"Do you ever… dress up in uniforms?" **Rachel and Michelle blinked, before turning back to Erin.

"Let's get this over with so I can get back to sleep," growled Michelle, reaching up and lightly touching a lock of Erin's mousy hair. Instantly, Riny let out a yell and sat up so fast she bashed foreheads with Michelle.

"Don't doooooooo tha-" she began. Her eyes widened as she saw the digital display on her alarm clock. A large red stressmark appeared on her forehead. **"Guys.." **she began, **"I don't know what you're all doing in my bedroom at SIX-OH-BLOODY-EIGHT-AM!!! But all I can say is the house better bloody be on fire!"**

"Emergency meeting," explained Shingo. 

"Whose?" Erin snarled. Michele pointed at Rachel.

"She woke me up." Rachel pointed at Chris. 

"He woke me up." Chris pointed at a group picture on the table at Karlie's face.

"She woke me up." There was an immense clamour on the stairs, and Karlie, Trish and Mia appeared, out of breath. Shingo withdrew under the covers further in alarm.

"How are you people getting into my house?" he asked, bemused. 

"Karlie! WHY AM I AWAKE!!??" Erin demanded. Karlie shrugged, and pointed at Trish.

"She woke me up." Trish, looking very uncomfortable in her heavily pregnant state, flopped down on the bed near Shingo, who scurried out of it rapidly. 

"Mia told me to start off the chain," she sighed, and Riny's eyes turned accusingly to Mia.

"What happened to using a phone?" she asked. Mia shrugged.

"This way's more personal," she answered. **"We need to have a GIRL TALK," **she said, meaningfully glancing at Shingo, taking great interest in his tartan boxer shorts. 

"Then why am I here?" asked Chris, apprehensively. Mia grinned.

"I need a punching-bag with a penis," she answered simply, and Shingo dashed into the bathroom at the speed of light.

"Hey, I have those boxers," mused Chris. Mia brightened.

"If you give them to me, I'll let you go."

"Deal!" answered a delighted Chris.

"Okay, go away now," ordered Mia, and waited till the door was closed behind him and his footsteps on the stairs had faded before starting to speak. **"Do you want to know what Gary got me for my birthday?" **she began, as the girls who were standing up flopped onto the large bed, Riny drawing her knees up to make more room. 

"I dunno, do we?" asked Michelle, dubiously. Trish stared down at her bump.

"Do I need to work out where the ears are and cover them?" she teased. Mia frowned, despite her seriousness.

"Well, I'm guessing it _wasn't_ an engagement ring then," murmured Rachel, sympathetically. Mia shook her head sadly.

"It was… it was… sexy lacey undie things…" she growled. Karlie smirked but Erin looked repulsed and insulted for the female race.

"Omigosh!" she fumed. **"Sexist pig! And he expected you to wear them!?" **Mia stuck her tongue out, pulling on the elastic waistband of the boxers she was wearing that were currently sticking out of the top of her trousers.

"And then…" Mia continued. **"I told him that I was breaking up with him for Tracey…" **She thought for a moment before turning to Kaz. **"He did agree to it didn't he?" **Karlie grinned.

****

"Yeah. He said yes. Loudly. Several times in fa-" 

"SHUT UP!" squealed the others, sending a barrage of pillows to the insanely grinning Pokémon Watcher, knocking her glasses askew. 

~^.^~

__

Chibi-Chris runs across the screen with a sign that says: Flashback to last night – cue that cooool wavy effect!

~^.^~

Gary looked like he'd just been punched in the face – probably because he just had. 

****

"Say that again?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. Mia shook uncharacteristically as she spoke, trying also to ignore the throbbing in her knuckles.

****

"I-I-I'm in love with T-Tracey," she stammered. **"I-I think it's f-fairer if I t-tell you." **Gary stared at her.

****

"But isn't you friend Karlie practically married to him?" 

"T-they broke up?" Mia answered, with an unintended rising instillation. 

"Mia. Are you serious?" Gary asked her – he obviously didn't believe her. Mia gritted her teeth – this had to be done, all or nothing. But Gary knew her inside-out – and could tell if she were lying. 

****

"Do you love Tracey?" Gary demanded after growing weary of the silence. Mia stared up at him with emerald green eyes, just a few tears short of brimming. _Just pretend he just asked: do you love me?_

"Yes," she whispered. Gary closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist so hard that when he unclenched them even his short fingernails had left deep and angry red imprints in his palm. Her tone had been sincere; it had to be true.

He stared at her for a second, looking outwardly cool and calm as he always did, but his light brown eyes revealed a swirling of emotion. He turned around hurriedly, as he realised she was reading his eyes with sadness.

"Just go…" he murmured.

Gary didn't turn around until he heard the squealing of her tires fade. He glanced at the clock on the wall – it was 2am.

~^.^~

__

Chibi-Michelle runs across the screen holding a sign proclaiming: Hey, how can Mia have a flashback of what happened _after_ she left? How do we know Chris isn't listening outside the door and laughing his head off? Will Riny ever finish this fic and get on to writing Karlie's? Next scene – flashback over!  
  
~^.^~

****

"Okay so, we've abandoned all and any diets and had a huge pig-out."

****

"Yup."

"We slobbed around in dressing gowns watching all 26 episodes of Escaflowne _and _the movie."

"Yup."

"We drooled over Van and Folken and cooed over the romancey bits."  


"Yup."

"And now we're about to start on uncut Card Captor Sakura."  


"Yup."

"Woo, fake break-ups are fun!!"

"I know!" 

Three people screamed at once, and Mia and Michelle spun around in shock.

"WHAT?!" they both asked, in fright.

"Chris left a cigarette butt ON MY TEABAG PLATE!" Riny sobbed, wringing her hands.

"Gary just sent me a perverted text message!" yelled Karlie, brandishing her mobile phone.

"I think I just had a contraction…" huffed Trish, who was very flushed and trying to bend over – which was impossible with the bump. Mia raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if asking for divine intervention.

"Oh. God," she murmured.

~^.^~

__

Chibi-Shingo starts to run across the screen, but a Chibi-Riny runs from the other way and glomps him. Riny eventually holds up sign that reads: Wow, a lot's gonna happen in the next chapter! Ehehe (and if you don't mention how I said it was only gonna have 2 chapters, then you're a very nice person who deserves Jellytot biscuits)


	2. Episode Two

~^

I ~^.^~

Now You Tell Me

**(Operation GAML)***

_*Gary and _MIA_ Love, not Gary & Misty ^^;_

** **

~^.^~

Now you tell me

_That you love me desperately_

_Why did you wait so long_

_To say those words to me?_

_Oh you make me crazy_

_I don't know what to do_

_Now you tell me_

_Now that there's somebody new_

_ _

~^.^~

Celdaon City – the city of rainbow dreams – was beautifully serene under the bask of the starlight. Everything was calm and silent – except for the manic nineteen year old who tore down the sleeping streets at gone 2am. As she gripped the steering wheel with white fingers, Mia's eye twitched in an interesting fashion as she headed towards Goldenrod City. Dismally, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. She sighed.

"At least it's not my birthday anymore…"

~^.^~

**"Rinyrinyrinyrinyrinyrinyriny…" **Rachel called, jumping up and down on the bed on her hands and knees. Shingo woke immediately with a start, and subsequently fell out of his side of the bed – whacking his head on the bedside table and sending a lamp down on top of him. Erin continued to sleep peacefully through the clamour. Rachel cocked her head to one side in puzzlement. 

**"Good morning to you too Ms Vogue," **Shingo said pleasantly, before abruptly deciding that being sprawled on the floor in his underwear wasn't the most ideal position, and scrambled back under the covers. 

**"Is she ASLEEP?" **Rachel asked, dubiously, and Shingo laughed. 

"Yup. Only came to bed at about two hours ago. She was reading, or whatever she does until 4am," Shingo chuckled fondly. Rachel gazed around the surreally decorated bedroom – it was crammed full of Riny stuff, like huge plush Eevees and Dream-catchers – but Rachel had never seen so much computer equipment in a whole HOUSE before, let alone a bedroom – and she knew there must be lots more downstairs. 

**"Well wake her up!" **Rachel wailed. **"There's an emergency meeting!" **Shingo rolled his eyes but didn't ask. 

**"Sweetie?" **he murmured, prodding her shoulder gently. **"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir-rin?"**

** **

**"Cuh, that is _so_ not how you wake _her _up," **scoffed a female voice from the bedroom door, where Michelle was standing with her arms folded, dwarfed by the way taller Chris as he stood uneasily in the hall just behind her. _(A/N: Hey! Where the frell did you two come from? Ah well, the more the merrier!)_ Michelle strode confidently into the room, and she and Rachel immediately went into "Aie!!! I haven't seen you in AGES!!! HUGGLES!!!!" mode. 

**"And how would you know Mitch?" **laughed Chris, scratching his cheek as he walked over to the bed. **"I think Shingo would know – what with sleeping next to her every night and all." **Michelle glared at him.

**"I'll have you know Kilt-Boy, that I slept in the same bed as Erin before Computer-Nerd over there even MET her!" **Chris's eyes widened, and the girls looked at him with disgust evident – Erin slept on.

**"Haven't you ever heard of girl's slumber parties Chris?" **asked Rachel, scrupulously. Chris's eyes remained in their scarily widened state; if he gets a nosebleed, I'm outta here, thought Rachel uneasily. 

**"Well, kinda… but… but I'd like to learn more!" **he stammered. The three awake people stared at him and he shuffled. **"Do you ever… dress up in uniforms?" **Rachel and Michelle blinked, before turning back to Erin.

**"Let's get this over with so I can get back to sleep," **growled Michelle, reaching up and lightly touching a lock of Erin's mousy hair. Instantly, Riny let out a yell and sat up so fast she bashed foreheads with Michelle.

**"Don't doooooooo tha-" **she began. Her eyes widened as she saw the digital display on her alarm clock. A large red stressmark appeared on her forehead. **"Guys.." **she began, **"I don't know what you're all doing in my bedroom at SIX-OH-BLOODY-EIGHT-AM!!! But all I can say is the house better bloody be on fire!"**

** **

**"Emergency meeting," **explained Shingo. 

**"Whose?" **Erin snarled. Michele pointed at Rachel.

**"She woke me up." **Rachel pointed at Chris. 

**"He woke me up." **Chris pointed at a group picture on the table at Karlie's face.

**"She woke me up." **There was an immense clamour on the stairs, and Karlie, Trish and Mia appeared, out of breath. Shingo withdrew under the covers further in alarm.

**"How are you people getting into my house?" **he asked, bemused. 

**"Karlie! WHY AM I AWAKE!!??" **Erin demanded. Karlie shrugged, and pointed at Trish.

**"She woke me up." **Trish, looking very uncomfortable in her heavily pregnant state, flopped down on the bed near Shingo, who scurried out of it rapidly. 

**"Mia told me to start off the chain," **she sighed, and Riny's eyes turned accusingly to Mia.

**"What happened to using a phone?" **she asked. Mia shrugged.

**"This way's more personal," **she answered. **"We need to have a GIRL TALK," **she said, meaningfully glancing at Shingo, taking great interest in his tartan boxer shorts. 

**"Then why am I here?" **asked Chris, apprehensively. Mia grinned.

**"I need a punching-bag with a penis," **she answered simply, and Shingo dashed into the bathroom at the speed of light.

**"Hey, I have those boxers," **mused Chris. Mia brightened.

**"If you give them to me, I'll let you go."**

**"Deal!" **answered a delighted Chris.

**"Okay, go away now," **ordered Mia, and waited till the door was closed behind him and his footsteps on the stairs had faded before starting to speak. **"Do you want to know what Gary got me for my birthday?" **she began, as the girls who were standing up flopped onto the large bed, Riny drawing her knees up to make more room. 

**"I dunno, do we?" **asked Michelle, dubiously. Trish stared down at her bump.

**"Do I need to work out where the ears are and cover them?" **she teased. Mia frowned, despite her seriousness.

**"Well, I'm guessing it _wasn't_ an engagement ring then," **murmured Rachel, sympathetically. Mia shook her head sadly.

**"It was… it was… sexy lacey undie things…" **she growled. Karlie smirked but Erin looked repulsed and insulted for the female race.

**"Omigosh!" **she fumed. **"Sexist pig! And he expected you to wear them!?" **Mia stuck her tongue out, pulling on the elastic waistband of the boxers she was wearing that were currently sticking out of the top of her trousers.

**"And then…" **Mia continued. **"I told him that I was breaking up with him for Tracey…" **She thought for a moment before turning to Kaz. **"He did agree to it didn't he?" **Karlie grinned.

"Yeah. He said yes. Loudly. Several times in fa-"

**"SHUT UP!" **squealed the others, sending a barrage of pillows to the insanely grinning Pokémon Watcher, knocking her glasses askew. 

~^.^~

_Chibi-Chris runs across the screen with a sign that says: _Flashback to last night – cue that cooool wavy effect!

~^.^~

Gary looked like he'd just been punched in the face – probably because he just had. 

**"Say that again?" **he asked, his voice low and menacing. Mia shook uncharacteristically as she spoke, trying also to ignore the throbbing in her knuckles.

**"I-I-I'm in love with T-Tracey," **she stammered. **"I-I think it's f-fairer if I t-tell you." **Gary stared at her.

"But isn't you friend Karlie practically married to him?"

**"T-they broke up?" **Mia answered, with an unintended rising instillation. 

**"Mia. Are you serious?" **Gary asked her – he obviously didn't believe her. Mia gritted her teeth – this had to be done, all or nothing. But Gary knew her inside-out – and could tell if she were lying. **"Do you love Tracey?" **Gary demanded after growing weary of the silence. Mia stared up at him with emerald green eyes, just a few tears short of brimming. _Just pretend he just asked: do you love me?_

**"Yes," **she whispered. Gary closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist so hard that when he unclenched them even his short fingernails had left deep and angry red imprints in his palm. Her tone had been sincere; it had to be true.

He stared at her for a second, looking outwardly cool and calm as he always did, but his light brown eyes revealed a swirling of emotion. He turned around hurriedly, as he realised she was reading his eyes with sadness.

**"Just go…" **he murmured.

Gary didn't turn around until he heard the squealing of her tires fade. He glanced at the clock on the wall – it was 2am.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I'll get back at her somehow, vowed Gary, bitterly to himself.

~^.^~

_Chibi-Michelle runs across the screen holding a sign proclaiming: _Hey, how can Mia have a flashback of what happened _after_ she left? How do we know Chris isn't listening outside the door and laughing his head off? Will Riny ever finish this fic and get on to writing Karlie's? Next scene – flashback over!  
  
~^.^~

**"Okay so, we've abandoned all and any diets and had a huge pig-out."**

**"Yup."**

**"We slobbed around in dressing gowns watching all 26 episodes of Escaflowne _and _the movie."**

**"Yup."**

**"We drooled over Van and Folken and cooed over the romancey bits."  
"Yup."**

**"And now we're about to start on uncut Card Captor Sakura."  
"Yup."**

**"Woo, fake break-ups are fun!!"**

**"I know!" **

** **

Three people screamed at once, and Mia and Michelle spun around in shock.

**"WHAT?!" **they both asked, in fright.

**"Chris left a cigarette butt ON MY TEABAG PLATE!" **Riny sobbed, wringing her hands.

**"Gary just sent me a perverted text message!" **yelled Karlie, brandishing her mobile phone.

**"I think I just had a contraction…" **huffed Trish, who was very flushed and trying to bend over – which was impossible with the bump. Mia raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if asking for divine intervention.

**"Oh. God," **she murmured.

~^.^~

Chibi-Shingo starts to run across the screen, but a Chibi-Riny runs from the other way and glomps him. Riny eventually holds up sign that reads: Wow, a lot's gonna happen in the next chapter! Ehehe (and if you don't mention how I said it was only gonna have 2 chapters, then you're a very nice person who deserves Jellytot biscuits)


End file.
